


The Watering Hole

by alexcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who you gonna call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watering Hole

**Author's Note:**

> For the August Drabble Challenge

Every place has secrets and the old watering hole was no exception. The ghosts of the boys who’d died there that awful night never rested, calling out to swimmers still. Everyone thought it creepy but harmless. 

They thought that until boys started disappearing, only to be found dead a few days later downstream. They all look as if they’d died of fright, sightless eyes wide and mouths open in a silent scream. 

One of the townspeople has met some boys once who said they were hunters. He’d thought it a joke at the time. 

“Dean Winchester? We need your help.”


End file.
